


Horrible When You're Sick

by ImagineCoulson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: And You Kinda Upset Him, Cuddling, F/M, Forhead Kisses, Gen, Kisses, M/M, Phil Takes Care Of You, and vice versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineCoulson/pseuds/ImagineCoulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are sick and Phil is determined to take care of you despite your protests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrible When You're Sick

"Phil!" you whined from bed, where you've been the past few days. Boyfriend's orders. Within seconds he's right by your side.

"Everything okay?" Phil asked as he kneeled down beside the bed. He put his hand to your forehead to see if your fever has gone away, which of course he frowned when he felt your fire-like skin.

"I'm starting to get hungry," you said quietly. This is an improvement considering you hadn't really eaten very much since you caught this bug. "But I'm not really hungry so don't go making me a five course meal," you teased him. Knowing Phil and that's exactly what he'd do.

He smiled and rolled his eyes jokingly. "You know me too well. I was prepared to make you a whole thanksgiving dinner. Okay not really don't get any ideas," he said lightly as he smiled down at you. "But seriously... What would you like to eat?"

"I don't know. Normal sick people food like chicken noodle soup maybe. That'd be nice," you said and smiled back up at him. "And some orange juice. I don't know why but that sounds good to me."

"Hmm... Chicken noodle soup and orange juice. I think I can do that." Phil nodded and leaned down, pressing a tender kiss to your forehead. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call me. I need to go to the store but I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?"

You nodded and pulled the covers up to your chin. "Don't have too much fun without me," you said quietly, only joking. He rolled his eyes again and grabbed his keys.

As soon as you heard the door shut and the lock click, your eyelids became heavy and you drifted off to sleep. You felt a warm reassuring hand on your shoulder, gently pushing you to get you to wake up. You stirred slightly and smiled when you saw it was Phil with a tray on his lap. "Hey sleepy head," he said softly and brushed aside a piece of hair from your eyes. Your smile only grew and he motioned for you to sit up. You did as he instructed and he tucked a pillow between you and the headboard so you could be propped up. You were expecting him to hand you the tray but it stayed in his lap. After shooting him a quizzical look, he spoke up. "I'm feeding you your meal," he said simply, an amused tone in his voice.

"Phil," you groaned and gave him a look.

"I never get to feed you so I'm taking this opportunity."

"But I can do it. I'm sick not incapacitated." To that he shook his head.

"Stop being so fussy and let me feed you. You're sick and I'm taking care of you. End of argument."

You sighed with defeat, a wordless agreement. You can tell that he's trying his hardest not to smile like an idiot. He's subtly biting his lip to avoid it. That face. You've seen it before. It makes you wanna pinch his cheeks but you don't because hey, you're supposed to be mad at him right now. "Open," he said softly and held a spoonful of soup to your lips. You open and eat the bite.

"I swear. Don't start with the 'here comes the train' stuff," you said, giving him that look again.

He hummed happily, a smirk on his face. "I make no promises."

"Phil. No." You crossed your arms. Being sick has made you into a bitch to say the least. At least he knows this isn't your normal behavior. Any other day you'd be glad to let him feed you. But not today. "Stop being so uptight about it and let me feed you. You know you love it," he raised his eyebrows.

"I love you but not the way you're treating me right now. I'm not a baby. I can feed myself despite the fact that I'm sick."

"Well... If you really don't want me to then here," he moved the tray onto your lap. "I'll let you feed yourself." He stayed on the edge of the bed, curious to see if you're actually going to shut him down like that. You let the tray sit there for a few moments as you look over his almost sad expression on his face. You sighed heavily before handing him the spoon again. "Fine. It's okay as long as you don't do that stupid 'here comes the train' shit." Phil smiled and eagerly took the spoon.

"You know," he started as he scooped up a bite into the spoon. "I hope you get better soon because you are horrible when you're sick." Before you can reply he sticks the spoon in your mouth. You swallowed it quickly and looked down at your hands. "Yeah... Sorry about that," you said shyly. He smiled almost sympathetically and finished feeding you without a word the rest of the time. When you both were done, he sat the tray on the nightstand and climbed in bed with you. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked quietly and put his hand up to your forehead again. 

"Just cold," you replied. With that he curled up behind you, his knees tucked behind yours and an arm draped over your midsection. "I'll keep you warm," he whispered happily and nuzzled his head against your back. You smiled at that, instantly feeling warmer and surprisingly safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first imagine so I hope you liked it!


End file.
